


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #4 Snowflake

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day of Kid hating his weapons’ uneven assets.  Maka tries to remind him why it shouldn’t matter.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #4 Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to Themes #1, 2 & 3\. It probably would be better without the connection but whatever. Also I’m crazy about one-sided KidxMaka.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #4 Snowflake  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count: 609  


\-------------------------------------  


  


“I just can’t take it anymore!” Death the Kid yelled just after school outside Shibusen. “The two of you are just going to have to have surgery. It’s not right that your breasts are the wrong size!”

Liz smacked Kid. “How dare you! It’s bad enough that you always have to grope us and complain about me being smaller than my sister, but I’m not going to get implants!”

Patty giggled and started drawing on the sidewalk with chalk while singing, “Fake boobs~ fake boobs~”

“Don’t be so overdramatic, Liz. Patty will be having surgery too. I have to make sure that you have matching incision scars and fake versus natural doesn’t look the same no matter whether the bra size is the same or not.”

Liz smacked him again. “Pervert!”

“Thank you Liz for making the handprints symmetric!”

“Grawrt!!”

Patty stood up and patted chalk off her knees. “All done!”

“Patty! We’re going shopping! C’mon!”

“Yay~! Shopping~ shopping~”

The two sisters ran off as Kid tried to measure the gap between the finger markings on his face with the help of a mirror.

“You okay, Kid?”

“Ah, Maka. Yes, I’m fine. I appreciate your concern.”

She tugged the mirror from his hands and smiled. “Glad to hear it. You’re not really going to make Liz and Patty get breast surgery are you?”

“Well I was considering it. Liz is just too small!” Kid emphatically replied.

Maka tried to subtly look at her own chest, but failed.

He smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s not that I think women need to have a certain size. You’re wonderful as you are.”

She blushed. “Then why do they have to have surgery because Liz has a smaller chest?”

“Because they don’t match! Matching is important! Why can’t they be exactly the same?”

“Well,” Maka started, rocking on her heels in place. “I remember that Mama once told me that people are like snowflakes. No two are exactly the same. Even identical twins will have different personalities, right?”

“That’s true. But when things could be perfect I just don’t know what else to do but chase perfection.”

“That’s silly. And perfection is overrated. After all, Soul and I are compatible in our incompatibility.”

“Yes, but don’t you ever wish for that perfect fit? The partner that was made for you because you two are two pieces of the same soul?”

“Hmm… That sounds nice.” Maka finally replied. “But I don’t think that normal people are likely to find something like that.”

Kid laughed softly. “Yes, but how normal are we anyway?”

Maka giggled. “Too true.”

They stood there in a comfortable silence.

“Maka?”

“Yes, Kid?”

“What do you remember from that lesson with your mother about snowflakes?”

“Uhm…” She frowned. “There was a friend who was having trouble with something because it wasn’t perfect. His weapon wasn’t what he wanted or something. And I was having trouble too because I couldn’t make my pigtails perfectly even so Mama pulled us aside and said that no two snowflakes are the same.”

Kid smiled encouragingly. “Do you remember who that friend was?” he asked, remembering the weapon partner he almost had and what could have been with the young woman in front of him.

“No,” Maka shook her head. “I don’t remember at all. He was very important to me though…”

She noticed how disappointed he seemed and looked down before flushing. “Oh wow. Those stick figures are pretty… explicit…”

Kid followed her gaze and blushed as well. “I suppose I must appreciate that Patty made the man and women symmetrical.”

“I’m going to go get Sid-sensei to find someone to clean this up.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
